1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of wiring board, manufacturing method of electron source, manufacturing method of image display apparatus and image reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display using an electron-emitting device, voltage is applied selectively to the electron-emitting device provided at each intersection of multiple wirings (matrix wirings) arranged in a matrix form or in the vicinity thereof so as to control emission of electrons from each electron-emitting device and display an image. The matrix wiring is constituted of scanning wiring to which a scanning signal is applied and signal wiring which intersects the scanning wiring and a modulation signal is applied to. In recent years, a display capable of displaying a highly fine image has been demanded. Thus, while wiring needs to be formed thinner, the film thickness of wiring needs to be increased in order to avoid increase in resistance of wiring due to the trend of forming the wiring thinner. Further, a display which can be produced more easily has been demanded.
As a resolution corresponding to these requests, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203475 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-190769 have disclosed art in which, with conductive paste disposed in a groove provided in a substrate surface, wiring is buried in the groove by baking and connected to an electron-emitting device provided near the groove.
However, in the method of printing conductive paste (paste containing wiring material) inside the groove provided in the surface of a substrate and baking it to provide wiring in the groove, sometimes a gap is generated between the wiring and the inner wall of the groove due to shrinkage by baking of wiring material at the time of baking. When the gap is generated, sometimes reliability of connection between an electrode (electrode connected to the electron-emitting device or electrode constituting the electron-emitting device) provided on the substrate surface near the groove and wiring in the groove is dropped. When the groove is filled completely with conductive paste in order to reduce the gap, if the temperature changes largely, sometimes wiring charged in the groove expands the inner wall of the groove due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the substrate material and the wiring material so that crack or crevice is generated in the substrate. Improvement of the reliability of connection between the electrode provided on the substrate surface located near the groove and the wiring provided in the groove has been demanded.